


Vestido Azul

by Ginealic



Category: La Oreja de Van Gogh
Genre: Bitterness, Date Rape, Español | Spanish, Other, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Translation, Unrequited Love, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginealic/pseuds/Ginealic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the blue dress that one day you met, I leave not knowing if you kissed me before you left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestido Azul

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song, not paying attention to the lyrics at all but it still stuck in my head. So I decided to check the lyrics and noticed it is about a girl who commits suicide but then I found out it is about a virgin girl who was raped and commit suicide.
> 
> so here my readable translation of it.
> 
> oh here is the link for the song http://youtu.be/zo5ueP8a9uE

Vestido Azul - Blue Dress by La Oreja de Van Gogh

Just a word could have taken this pain away,  
with a bitter kiss from that liquor  
could have been enough, my love.  
Only a lie accompanies me on my walk,  
to feel being love within that embrace in the sea.

With that blue dress that one day you met  
I leave without knowing if you kissed me before you left.  
I gave you my heart and you gave it away,  
I gave you all the love that I could give and you robbed me.  
I have torn my dress with a glass of wine,  
today your love cuts like a crystal.

Up in the sky there are beaches where you see life coming and going.  
Where memories can not make you cry,  
they come slowly and then go.  
Only a sweet gesture could have helped me to forget,  
that those lips that make you dream now, are not my lips anymore.

With that blue dress that one day you met  
I leave without knowing if you kissed me before you left.  
I gave you my heart and you gave it away.  
I gave you all the love that I could give and you robbed me.  
I have torn my dress with a glass of wine,  
today your love cuts like a crystal.  
Good luck in whatever you do, I already have set my destiny  
with my blood I write this ending.


End file.
